During ophthalmic surgery, a surgeon may utilize foot-operated joysticks to manipulate surgical equipment while the surgeon's hands are actively involved in performing the surgery. For example, the surgeon may move the field of view of an imaging system, move a light source or focus a microscope using the foot-operated joystick. The foot-operated joystick may take the form of four push button switches: left, right, up and down. Typically, the surgeon moves his or her foot to depress one of the switches. The surgical device moves in the direction indicated by the switch. For example, an imaging system providing a real-time image on a display may move the field of view shown on the display toward the right of the display in response to the right switch being depressed. If the surgeon depresses the left switch, the field of view may move toward the left on the display. Depressing the up or down switches moves the field of view up and down on the display. As a result, the surgeon can control surgical equipment using their feet.
Although such a foot-operated joystick allows a surgeon to operate equipment without using his hands, the surgeon's hands may not remain stable throughout the process. When moving his foot between the switches, the surgeon frequently moves his leg and upper thigh. This motion results in unwanted movement of the surgeon's hands. Consequently, the surgeon may inadvertently harm the patient's eye. Further, controlling the motion of the surgical instrument based on which switch is depressed may result in the desired location being overshot, undershot or being more difficult to reach.
Accordingly, what is needed is a mechanism for operating surgical equipment independent of and with improved stability for the surgeon's hands.